Cometrantadiss
by Rookie-Bee
Summary: When strange beasts inhabit  a lab in Santa Barbara, it's up to the Doctor, Rose, and the local 'psychic' to stop them.   Doctor Who/Psych crossover   No slash
1. Chapter 1

Jonathon pulled out his keys, switching off the lights before walking out the door.  
He paused as a faint noise echoed around the silent room.

*Click* *Click*

It sounded like the noise a dog made when it walked on tile, the quiet click of its claws. He walked back into the room, not bothering to switch on a light as he scanned to make sure one of the rats hadn't gotten out of their cages, figuring a rat could have probably been the source of the noise.

Staring first at the rat cages, then at the ground near his feet, he didn't notice the creature lurking in the shadows next to him.

*Crash*

Jonathon spun around at the noise, grabbing the nearest thing- a microscope- as he nervously looked around in an attempt to figure out who- or what- knocked over the shelf.

The pounding of his heart masked the quiet click of claws on tile.

"H-Hello?" He called out quietly. He cleared his throat. "Who's there? Sam, if that's you-"

He turned to the right at the sound of something bumping into the table. The sound of glass shattering followed as a beaker hit the ground.

His eyes widened in fright. Something was there. In the room with him.

The only light in the room came from the dim glow of a couple machines and the moonlight coming in through the barred windows. Because of this, all he could make out was its shape.

It was about the size of a large grey wolf, and had the same relative shape, minus the poofy tail. Instead, its tail was long and straight, with a poof of fur at the end. Its ears were about as large as a hyena's would be.

Jonathon backed away slowly, feeling the wall next to him for a light switch so he could further identify the beast.

*Crack*

He could still see the beast in front of him, but there was also something behind him, walking on the wreckage of the fallen shelf, hence the crack of broken glass. He wondered how anything could walk on all of the broken beakers from the shelf without hurting its feet.

He carefully glanced behind him, making sure he could still kind of see the first beast. The other beast was the exact same size and shape. Jonathan froze in his spot.

If he got out of this alive, he was never locking up again. Or at least never walking toward any noise without first hitting the light switch.

He turned and pressed his back against the wall, running his right hand over the wall until he found the light switch. He flipped it on, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

A squeak of fright came out as he looked at the beasts. He could now see that there were three, one on his right, one on his left, and one in front of him.

They were dark grey, with a jet black stripe running from the diamond shaped spot on their head to the tip of their lion-like tail.  
They had large paws with large, sharp, and frightening black claws on them.  
The beasts had long, powerful legs that probably made them very fast.  
And most of all, the thing that stuck out to Jonathon the most, was the head. Mainly the face. It had an oval-ish head, that sloped outward a bit like a snout would. Only the beast didn't really have a snout, it's head just got a little smaller the closer it got to the nose.  
All it had for a nose were two small pink slits, somewhat like a bunny's nose. It's eyes were small, black and beady, a bit like a bird's. The ears looked relatively normal in the dark, but in the light he could see it actually had four ears. One set was normal and the other set was behind the first set, so they were kind of back to back.

The beasts advanced toward him, lifting their lips in a silent growl to reveal sharp, black teeth. All the visible ones were sharp canines that looked like their only purpose was to rip apart whatever poor fellow crossed paths with the beasts.

His legs moved automatically to back up further away from them, but all there was to back into was the wall, which he was already pressed against.

As the beasts walked closer at a cruelly slow pace, Jonathon whined in fright, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.  
Squeezing his eyes shut and covering his head with his arms, he waited for inevitable death.


	2. Chapter 2

Head Detective Carlton Lassiter walked around room 315 of the McMillan lab, trying to assess the crime scene. It was quite gruesome. A man had been killed and eaten by some wild animal the previous night. All that was left of the victim was the skeleton, which had- mostly- been picked clean. There were traces of blood, but it seemed that, too, had been consumed by the awful beast.

A shelf had fallen down to the left of the victim, the glass of broken beakers scattered all over the floor. Next to the victim was a microscope.

Dobson had already run outside to either throw up or make sure he didn't throw up, McNab was staring at the floor, and O'Hara stared at the skeleton for a moment before turning towards McNab.

She swallowed and shut her eyes before drawing in a deep breath. After letting it out slowly, she opened her eyes.

"What do we have, McNab?" She asked.

"Uhh. It appears to have been an animal attack. No clues as to how it got in. A piece of fur was found snagged onto the fallen shelf, and has been sent to forensics for analysis. We've been interviewing the staff, but none of them admit to having anything to do with the animal, nor have any clue to what type of animal it could have been." He flipped his notepad closed as he finished taking, slipping it into his pocket.

Lassiter looked over the crime scene once more, but forensics had already gone over it with a fine tooth comb. If they hadn't found anything suggesting how the animal got in, he figured it was likely neither would he.

"Just call me when the results are in." Lassiter said, nodding toward O'Hara as he headed toward the door. She smiled at Buzz before following Lassiter towards the car.

Sparks flew from the Tardis's control panel as the Doctor navigated in between time vortexes by hitting switches and pulling levers. He grabbed the mini mallet he kept tied to the side of the controls, hitting the source of the sparking. The Tardis lurched to the side suddenly, and the doctor dropped the mallet, quickly hitting some buttons to stop the turbulence.

Rose, his traveling partner, stood on the other side of the round control panel, one hand on a switch, and the other on a beam to steady herself, in case the Tardis jolted suddenly.

With a quiet hiss, the Tardis settled down, signaling that they had reached their destination.

Letting go of the lever he was holding down, the Doctor grabbed his coat and walked toward the doors.

Rose waited for him at the door so he could give his usual introductory speech.

He turned around, sliding on his jacket as he told her where- and when- they were.

"Welcome to America. The location is Santa Barbara California, the year Two thousand, one hundred."

He swung open the doors, stepping out into the alley they had teleported in.

Walking out of the alley, the Doctor and Rose found themselves on a street lined with small businesses. Across the street was a beach.

Rose scanned the area, trying to see if she'd notice anything different. From what she could tell, it didn't look too much different from London, 2006.

"This isn't right." The Doctor mumbled, arriving at the same conclusion as Rose. "This should be different."

"You sure this is Twenty one hundred?" She asked.

He shrugged, walking over to a news box. Looking through the glass, he read the date on the top of the paper.

** August **** 25****th****, 2010**

"Oh. It's Two thousand and ten. Same difference." The Doctor said, turning to Rose.

"At least I'm not dressed for nineteen seventy-nine only to end up in eighteen seventy-nine. That was _not_ funny." Rose answered, giving him a light smack on the arm.

He smiled in response, silently suggesting that it was in fact funny.

"Anyway, no harm done. I'll take you to Two thousand one hundred another day. For now, let's enjoy two thousand and ten. Think anything will happen while we're here?"

"With our luck? Probably."

(The beast) - .


	3. Chapter 3

The beasts, currently in their day form, were about the size of rats. They looked relatively the same, with the exception that their fur was now white, a way to blend in easier with the bright sunlight. They were currently hiding in the thin gap between the top of the shelf and the ceiling, a place the cops never thought to look, since the evidence suggested that the animal who killed the man was at least as big as a dog. After awhile, the cops all left, taking the body, and leaving yellow crime scene tape covering the door with an X.

The nocturnal beasts stayed in their hiding place, waiting until night when they could transform and nab their next unsuspecting victim.

_''A double negative has led to a proof positive. I'm afraid you gave yourself away.''_

_''Are you trying to make me look stupid in front of the other guests?''_

_''You don't need any help from me''_ *RING* The telephone rang, drowning out Tim Curry's voice.

_''That's right!'' _*RING*

Shawn hit the remote, pausing 'Clue', and grabbed the telephone.

*RING*

He glanced at the caller I.D. It was the chief.

"This is Psych." He answered.

Shawn and Gus walked into the crime scene. The body had been taken away once forensics finished with the crime scene the day before, but once the cops found that the fur sample yielded no results, the chief called Shawn in to get a psychic read on the crime scene. He looked around for any clue to what type of animal could have been there.

Shawn scanned the room, taking in every detail he could.

A lab. The floors looked like they were normally kept clean. Now there were traces of dried blood on the floor by one of the walls, a shards of glass from the broken beakers that fell off the now tipped over metal shelf. There was another broken beaker near a metal table on the other side of the room. He couldn't seem to find any way the animal could have gotten in. All the windows were barred, and the doors had heavy locks. Whatever was kept in the lab was pretty valuable. Shawn decided that was a good motive for murder. Possibly the animal attack was a cover-up.

Shawn whipped out his phone, calling Juliet.

*Ring* *Ring* *Rin-* "Hello?"

"Jules! I'm sensing you might want to check if anything in the lab has been stolen or tampered with."

"Why, Shawn? It's an animal attack."

"The spirits are telling me there might be more to it." Shawn explained.

"Okay, I'll get right on it."

"Thanks Jules! Talk to you later." Shawn said, hanging up and slipping the phone in his pocket.

"Let's double check the exits and maybe talk to the staff." Shawn suggested.

"Sounds good." Gus answered.

Shawn ducked under the tape, walking back out of the room. "We'll start with them." He whispered, pointing Gus toward the three people walking toward them.

At a second glance, Shawn realized only one of the people looked like he belonged, a man in a white lab coat.

The man in the lab coat broke away, presumably going back to whatever he was working on.

Shawn gave the two people, a man a woman a quick scan, trying to notice anything that would catch their attention and make them possibly believe he was psychic.

The man was about six feet talland had thick brown hair that swooped a bit. He was very skinny, and dressed in a thin, brown, pinstripe suit with brown tie. He had a light brown overcoat that made him look a bit like he came out of a Sherlock Holmes book. He had large, light brown eyes, and appeared to be in his mid-thirties. The girl was about five foot five__and had layered, shoulder length blonde hair and greenish-brown eyes. She was young, probably about twenty. Looking at the man, he noticed a bit of stethoscope sticking out of his pocket.

The man held up his wallet, showing them a small rectangular piece of paper.

All Shawn had time to read was

**John Smith**

**Wildlife specialist**

before the man slipped the wallet back in his pocket.

"I'm John Smith, this is my partner, Rose Tyler. We're going to need to see the crime scene. The man over there told me you work with the police." He said, revealing a British accent.

"Right this way, Doctor." Shawn said, figuring he was a doctor due to the stethoscope.

Shawn turned toward the room, but the Doctor grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around.

"How did you know that?" He asked quietly.

"I'm a Psychic. I'm sensing you're a Doctor of some kind." Shawn answered, confused by the man's behavior.

"Psychic, huh?" He nodded thoughtfully. "Can you prove it?"

"Of course." Shawn answered. "But it isn't exactly a bar trick. We'll see how cooperative the spirits are."

Doctor Smith turned his head to look at Gus's watch, since he wasn't wearing one.

"Actually, let's go see the crime scene, first."

Shawn led them under the crime scene tape. The Doctor reached into his pocket, pulling out a large magnifying glass.

Crouching down he closely examined the crime scene.

Shawn had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as he decided the man _had_ probably come straight out of a Sherlock Holmes book. First the coat, then the English accent, then the giant magnifying glass.

"Aha!" He exclaimed suddenly. "Rose, come here!" He leaned in toward the fallen shelf, pulling out a pair of tweezers. He plucked an animal hair off the ground.

"And I thought we'd have to go to the Coppers to get some of the fur. Looks like they left some behind. We can ana-ize it in da Tar-is." He said, popping a mini cork out of a small test tube with his mouth midsentence and impairing his speech a bit.

"That's great," Rose said, revealing that she, too had an English accent. "What do you think it is?"

"Cometran-a-iss. -ut I 'ope -ot." He said, still holding the cork between his teeth.

He slipped the hair into the tube, sliding the tweezers back into his inside coat pocket before taking the top out of his mouth and replacing it to seal the test tube. He put the test tube back in his pocket and stood up, shaking hands with Shawn and Gus.

"Nice to meet you, gentlemen. What were your names again?"

"I'm Shawn Spencer, and this is my partner... Scott Pilgrim." Shawn introduced, deciding to give Gus the name of the comic book/movie character.

Doctor Smith and Rose turned to leave, but Shawn stepped in front of them, blocking their way out the door.

"So, Doctor, Rose. The spirits, Scott, and I were wondering something. Who exactly sent you?"

"The uhh... Wildlife.. Committee... of..."

"Tardis." Rose finished for him.

"Yeah. It's on my credentials, see?" He held up the wallet with the small paper again, this time long enough that Shawn could now read

**John Smith**

**Wildlife Specialist**

with

**Wildlife Committee of TARDIS **

written at the bottom in smaller ink.

"Well, Doctor Smith, the spirits are telling me that paper is fake."

"The spirits are here now?"

"Yes."

The Doctor pulled a small flashlight looking device out of his pocket, and when he clicked a button, it hummed softly and emitted a small blue light at the top like a flashlight would.

"I know you're a fake. One, my Sonic Screwdriver here says there aren't any spirits in this room. It would sense the energy. Two," He held up the paper. "Read this."

"John Smith. Wildlife Specialist. Wildlife Committee of Tardis." Shawn read.

"Nope. It's blank. If you were Psychic you would see that. It's Psychic Paper. Says whatever I want."

"Pff. That's impossible." Shawn scoffed.

Suddenly the words changed.

**Banana**

Reaching into a pocket, Doctor Smith pulled out a banana and tossed it to Gus, who barely caught it.

"Is that part of the magic trick? You keep banana in your pocket and a setting that makes the word change to banana?" Shawn asked.

The words changed.

**Shawn Spencer****.**

**Fake ****Psychic Detective****.**

"Nah. I just happened to have a banana in my pocket."

"How much stuff fits in there? I'm counting a giant magnifying glass, a banana, a test tube, your fake I.D..."

Doctor Smith merely shrugged. "If I was never here, then I never met you. If I never met you, I didn't find out your secret. I have to be going now. Maybe I'll see you again." He smiled. "Goodbye Mr. Spencer, Mr. Pilgrim." The Doctor said, walking out.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor pulled the cork out of the test tube, carefully taking the animal hair out of it. He clicked a button, and a small spot opened up on the Tardis's control panel.

Carefully tilting the test tube, he made the hair fall out into the spot, letting the Tardis analyze it. He adjusted the screen, waiting for the result.

Cometrantadiss

"Darn it." The Doctor muttered.

"What is it?" Rose asked, looking at the screen. "Come-Trant-a-diss." She read.

"Comet-rant-a-diss. Wolf-like creatures from the planet Caridant. They have awful eyesight and smell, but spectacular hearing. Being quiet doesn't help anyone. They'd be able to hear your heart beating from thirty yards away. If the prey is scared, and going on adrenalin, forty yards. Four pairs of ears so they can hear in all directions. They hide well, too. Cometrantadiss' are nocturnal. As soon as the sun sinks below the horizon, they turn from the size of rats to wolves."

Professor Iden glanced out the window. The sun was setting, and everyone had already gone home. He had stayed behind to figure out what was wrong with his machine.

It was a circle, about as tall as Iden was. He was certain it had crashed from space, and he was determined to figure out what it's purpose was.

Iden had found it in a pod several years ago. It had been seemingly broken beyond repair, but he didn't give up. Finally, a couple months ago, it glowed.

It was only for about a minute, but he found it to be spectacular. He continually observed the machine, but soon found out that the glows seemed to come randomly, and not give off any energy. He ended up only watching the glows during the work hours, no longer staying late.

A few days ago, however, around the time of Jonathon's death, the machine stopped glowing.

It seemed about as broken as when he first found it, and looking inside the machine he found all the wires were fried.

Iden sighed, ready to leave for the night.

Meanwhile, the Cometrantadisses looked out the window from atop the cabinets, watching the sun sink lower and lower past the horizon. The second there was only one sliver of light left, they jumped down.

Iden, who had yet to turn out the light, turned around at the noise. There were three rat sized beasts on the ground near him.

As the sun sank below the sky and night fell, the creatures began to grow. They grew quickly, and their fur turned darker as they grew.

Iden ran, glancing behind him a few moments later to find three grey, wolf sized beasts on his tail. The front door was too far away, and he didn't feel like hiding himself in a room where they could easily get to him.

Praying they'd never encountered stairs before, he turned the corner sharply, running for the steps. Clambering up them with adrenalin-induced speed, he swung open the door leading onto the roof. Unfortunately, even the increased speed didn't do him any good. Before he had a chance to fully close the door, one of the creatures slammed into it, forcing it open and launching Iden toward the end of the roof.

He collided with the backup lights battery, stopping him from falling off the roof.

The beasts advanced toward him, the sound of his beating heart filling their ears as they moved in for the kill.


	5. Chapter 5

_''Sorry. Didn't mean to scare anybody.''_

_''You're a bit late for that!''_ ***knock*** ***knock***

Shawn sighed, pausing 'Clue' and wondering if he'd ever get to the end. Not that it mattered much anyway, he'd seen the movie a million times and knew the lines by heart.

He opened the door to the Psych office, surprised to see Doctor Smith and Rose Tyler.

"Hey. Uhh... Come in, I guess." Shawn said, stepping aside.

Doctor Smith and Rose sat down in the brown chairs by the window, and Shawn sat on the corner of his desk so he could face them.

"Soo... Doctor Smith-"

"That's not my name. It's just 'The Doctor'."

"The Doctor?"

"Yep. Hi."

"Who names their kid Doctor?"

"Not a name. More of a title. Everyone calls me Doctor."

"What's your real name?" Shawn asked. No response. He turned to Rose. "What's his name?"

She shrugged.

"You don't know his name? How long have you known him?"

"Two years."

"You don't know his name?" Shawn asked. He paused. "Ookkaaay... And is her name actually Rose?"

"Yes." The Doctor answered, reaching inside his coat pocket to pull out the fur sample. "Question. Does a fake Psychic believe in the same sort of things a real one might?"

"Like what?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Psychics, Ghosts, _Aliens._"

"I have to have an open mind. But I've worked a case with all three of those and none of them were real."

"Well, I went to the Coppers yesterday to tell them what creature killed that man. As expected, no one believed me. The detective I spoke to said I should come here. He said the SBPD doesn't waste their time on crazies."

"Lassie." Shawn muttered. "Okay, what creature killed this man?"

"Cometrantadiss. A kind of alien wolf."


	6. Chapter 6

_"He disappeared."  
"That was his job! He was an illusionist!"  
"He never reappeared."  
"He wasn't a very good illusionist."_

Shawn glanced at the door as someone knocked. Gus looked up from his laptop. "You get it." He said, going back to typing about the effects of the new drug his company was trying out.  
Shawn sighed, pausing 'Clue' and wondering if he'd ever get to the end. Not that it mattered much, since he'd seen the movie a million times and knew the lines by heart, but it would still have been nice.

He pushed himself out of the chair, stretching his arms as he lazily staggered to the door.

He wondered who would possibly come to the office at nearly nine-o-clock at night.

Shawn pulled the door open to reveal Doctor Smith and Rose. The Doctor flashed a charming grin. "Hello Mr. Spencer!" He handed Shawn a small square piece of paper.  
"May we come in?"  
Shawn stepped back to let them in as he turned the paper over. It was the Psych business card.  
"Where'd you get this?" He asked.  
"A copper gave it to me. Said it's where he sends crazies."  
"Hey Gus, Lassie keeps sending us customers." Shawn called.  
Gus came over, pausing when he saw who it was.  
"He gave us the card, and I thought, it's the blokes from the lab. Figured you could help us out." He paused. "Question. Does a fake psychic believe in the stuff a real psychic might?"  
"Like?"  
"Oh, I don't know, psychics, ghosts... Aliens."  
Gus and Shawn shared an almost excited look.  
"Aliens?" Shawn repeated.  
"Aliens." The doctor replied.

"So you think aliens killed the guy in the lab?"

"Yes. You're dealing with Cometrantadiss. Cometrants for short. Large, alien wolves that rely on their hearing. Very dangerous, and should in no circumstances be dealt with without my help."

Lassiter and Juliet sat in the parking lot of a Starbucks, drinking their coffees for the moment that the police radio was silent.  
It crackled a second before a voice was heard.  
"Any available units to the McMillan lab on 365 Ray Street. A lab tech called about running from a wild animal."  
"Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara responding." Lassiter answered, tossing the now almost empty coffee cup out the window, as he quickly pulled out and sped down the streets, hitting the small siren that sat atop his car.  
He pulled in front of the lab a couple minutes later, and he and O'Hara ran in, guns drawn.  
Lassiter signaled for her to go left, while he went right.  
He stopped in front of one of the rooms, seeing a dead woman, lots of blood, and two giant grey beasts.  
He breathed carefully to keep from throwing up as he quietly backed away. The beasts were too concentrated on their fresh kill to care about him for the moment.

Juliet walked down the hall, raising her gun and pointing it into every room she came to.  
***Click* *Click***  
She spun around to find a large beast two feet away from her, it's ugly face contorted into a snarl as it bared its sharp, black teeth.  
She got over the shock a second later, and raised her gun to shoot.  
The beast loomed up on its hind legs, slashing out with one of its giant paws. Juliet leaned back to try and dodge the blow. She managed to avoid most of it, but its huge black claws grazed her shoulder, and she dropped her gun on accident. Pressing her hand to her shoulder she backed up, bumping into the wall.

She looked at her gun. It was only three feet away, but there was no way to get to it with the beast there. It slunk towards her, powerful muscles visible with each step the beast took. As it reached her, it once again went on its hind legs, going in for the kill. 

Juliet remembered the Doctor telling her about the alien.  
_"__You've got a Cometrantadiss on your hands. Excellent hearing.__"_

Suddenly having an idea, Juliet pressed a button on her Mickey Mouse watch.  
The watch was a present from her brother, Scott. He'd gotten it for her the last time he had brought his kids to Disney World. When you pressed a button on the side, a fairly loud, and fairly high pitched tune, that started off sounding like the baseball theme, then progressed into sounding like an anthem of some sort. She liked the tune herself, but some people found the volume and pitch annoying.  
The beast reeled back at the sudden, loud, high pitched noise assaulting its sensitive ears. It fell onto its back, temporarily dazed, and Juliet broke into a run, holding her now injured shoulder. She made a mental note to thank her brother for the watch, although she wouldn't likely tell him why.  
She heard a mixture of clicking and thumps as the beast ran down the hall. It would reach her any second.  
"O'Hara! Move!" Lassiter called. He was in front of her, about fifteen yards down the long hall. She threw herself toward the wall, pressing her back against it to take up as little room as possible.  
***Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang***  
Lassiter fired off four shots, killing the beast. It crashed to the ground with a thud.  
"We've got to go. I saw two more back there, and there isn't any way to tell how many more there are."  
"What about the lab technician?"  
"We were too late." He said. As usual he didn't show much emotion, but Juliet could tell he was beating himself up a little about being late. He ran towards the door. She followed him out, and the heavy doors automatically locked behind them as it did every night at 9. She checked her watch. It was 9:04. they had been there for about eight minutes.  
Lassiter rested a hand on her good shoulder so she would keep still. Pulling off his jacket, he tied it around her bad shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  
"Guess we should have listened to that man." He muttered.  
Juliet nodded absentmindedly, glancing down at her watch. She would have to thank _him_, too. 


	7. Chapter 7

"So Doctor _Smith-_" Shawn began, before the man cut him off.

"Just 'the Doctor', thanks."

"The Doctor?"

"Hello." The Doctor said, giving a grin and a slight wave.

"Doctor _What?_"

"Just the Doctor. Or just Doctor. Your choice."

Shawn sighed, turning to Rose. "What's his name?"

She merely shrugged in response.

"You don't know his name? How long ago did you meet?"

"Umm... We've been traveling together for... two years now? Kind of hard to keep track..."

"Two years? And you never asked?"

"I did ask! When we met. No-one knows his name."

"Hello?" The Doctor interrupted.

"You humans. Wither on all night... Can we get back to business?"

Gus nodded. "Of course-"

"_You humans?_" Shawn asked. "Did you just say _you humans?_"

"I did."

"What _are _you?"

"Time Lord."

"No seriously."

"Really. Time Lord." The Doctor answered.

Shawn turned to look at Rose.

"She's human." The Doctor said. "Now can we talk about the Cometrants before they eat more people?"

Gus's stomach growled loudly.

"How about over dinner?" Shawn asked. "Nice little Chinese restaurant across the street."

"We're talking about large alien beasts and you're _hungry_?" Rose asked.

"Weelll... _I_ _could_ go for some food..." The Doctor said.

***Bzz* *Bzz***

Shawn pulled his buzzing phone out.

"It's Jules." He told Gus, before answering. "Hey Jules. What's up?"

"Hey Shawn." Juliet replied. "Did a man calling himself the Doctor come to your office?"

"We're having dinner with him now."

"It's nine-thirty at night, Shawn."

"It's a late dinner. What'd you need?"

"Can you have him come by the station tomorrow?" She asked.

"Okay. See you then. Bye." Shawn hung up. "We're going to the station tomorrow."

"Alright. Better hit the hay." The Doctor replied.

"Kay. You need somewhere to stay tonight?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Tardis will do?"

"The what?"

"My uhh... House.. _car."_

"Okay."

Gus called over the waitress.

"Rose." The Doctor whispered. "You got any money?"

"Not unless they take pounds."

"Oh. Gentlemen, I'm afraid you'll have to pay. We've only got pounds."

"_We?_ You don't even carry money!" Rose scolded him.

"That's alright. We'll pay." Shawn said. He turned to Gus. "Gus, Pay." He whispered.

"You pay." Gus hissed back.

"I don't have money!"

Gus sighed, pulling out his wallet. "Great. I'm having dinner with the only two men in the world that don't carry money."


	8. Chapter 8

Juliet impatiently drummed her fingers on her desk as she waited for the Doctor and his partner to arrive.

She glanced over at Lassiter, who was drinking his coffee, out of his favorite mug. 'Shoot first, drink coffee later'.

Every cop in the department, except maybe Juliet, refused to go within five feet of him, so there was a big space in the middle of the station around where Lassiter was sitting.

No one would dare talk to him while he was in a bad mood. Vick had just had a 'chat' with him about what happened last night. Lassiter wanted to go in and shoot the evil beasts, but Vick decided to wait for the Doctor to come in and give his opinion.

"Goood Morning, Jules." Chirped a cheery voice from behind her. She spun around to face Shawn, who had Gus, the Doctor, and his partner Rose behind him.

"Good morning, Shawn." She replied, but her eyes were on the Doctor.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Shawn asked, looking worriedly at the slight bit of bandage visible.

Juliet pulled her shirt so it completely covered the bandage. "It's nothing." She answered. "So Doctor, we need to talk about the... _aliens_ in the lab."

The Doctor grabbed a couple chairs, setting them down in front of her seat.

"Thanks." Rose muttered with a smile as he pulled one of the chairs out for her.

The Doctor sat down in his chair, and Shawn found a seat on top of Juliet's desk, leaving Gus to clumsily lean against the pillar next to her desk.

Lassiter came over with his rolley chair, sighing grumpily as he sat down next to his partner.

"So what's the plan?" He asked, already wanting the meeting to be over.

"Cometrantadiss are a weird species. They go from the size of rats to the size of wolves when the sun goes down."

"So let's deal with them when they're the size of rats." Juliet suggested.

"That won't work well. Rat sized Cometrants have the ability to poison their predator when in danger, since they aren't very well defended. I'd rather take my chances with the wolf, believe me."

"Not that that's much better." Lassiter muttered as he recalled the previous night. Juliet subconsciously pulled the collar of her shirt again to make sure it covered the bandage.

The Doctor shared a look with Rose before leaning in closer to Juliet.

"Why did you call this meeting?" He asked quietly. His large eyes wide and serious. "Did you two go into the lab last night?"

Lassiter nodded. "We got a call at nine from one of the lab techs. She'd stayed late to finish up some paperwork, when she saw something. She called 9-1-1, and the call got directed toward us. We ended up being too late."

"And how'd you escape?" The Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"There were to beasts that got the tech." Lassiter said, speaking slowly, disgust evident on his face. "Then I found O'Hara running from one and I shot it. Dead now. Since bullets work, I say we just go in and shoot them."

"No." The Doctor said, "We are not shooting them." He turned back to Juliet. "How did you get away?"

She pressed a button on her watch, and a loud, high pitched version of the Mickey Mouse tune played.

"O'Hara!" Lassiter said, covering one of his ears.

She put her hand over the watch, muffling the sound.

"You mentioned them having really good hearing." She said.

He grinned. "That I did, Detective. Brilliant. He reached over to pat her on her good shoulder. Generally he would hug someone when they did something smart, but she was across the desk.

"So Doctor," Rose piped up. "What're we gonna do about the... Com-e..."

"Cometrantadiss."

"Yeah. What're we gonna do about the Cometrantadiss?" She asked.

"Umm... I don't know. I don't usually have _time _to make up a brilliant plan... this is weird..." He said. "There's a teleporter in the lab. I don't know how it got there, but I need to get them back through it. Coppers are staying. No guns."

"Can we come?" Shawn asked. Gus glared at him. "Come on, Dude! Real aliens!"

Gus sighed in defeat, the idea of seeing real aliens- he didn't truly believe the Doctor wasn't human- overpowering his fear.

The Doctor shrugged. "Sure."

Shawn reached a fist out, alien style, to Gus, who fistbumped back.


	9. Chapter 9

A bit before sunset, the left the Psych office, where they had been hanging out.

"So Doc." Shawn began, before the Doctor cut him off.

"_Doctor._"

"So Doc," Shawn said, ignoring him, "Where'd you park? We could take your car. I bet it's faster, cause you got to the station, and then the Psych office faster than us..." Shawn said as they walked out onto the sidewalk.

"...I think we should take your car." The Doctor suggested.

They led them to Gus's Toyota Echo, or 'the Blueberry'.

The Doctor grinned. "Is that what you drive?" He asked.

Rose elbowed him in the ribs. "You're being rude again." She said. "And besides, you're one to talk."

"What?"

"You're making fun of him for having a little, blue car."

"So?"

"How big is the TARDIS?"

"Huge."

"On the outside."

"...Small."

"And what color is it?"

"Blue..."

Shawn shot him a funny glance. He could have sworn they just mentioned something being bigger on the outside...

Gus opened the door for Rose, who climbed into the front seat.

Shawn and the Doctor climbed into the back.

They got to the lab just as the sun was setting.

As they pulled up to the lab, Shawn got another call from Juliet.

"Shawn." She said, cutting off his hello. "Hi. I checked with one of the lab members to see if anything had been tampered with. Nice call, by the way. One of the machines is totally fried, and they don't know why. They tried to contact Professor Iden, the only man in the lab that knows anything about it. They said he found it in a wooded area on the outskirts of Santa Barbara. It was working properly a day before the first man was killed."

The Doctor, who had been less than an inch away from Shawn in attempt to hear what Juliet was saying, slid back to his side of the car and swung the door open.

Hopping out, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran toward the doors. Shawn said goodbye to Juliet then he, Gus, and Rose ran after the Doctor.

The Doctor sonic-ed open the doors, then relocked them when they were all in.

"Here's the plan." The Doctor announced, glancing down the hall for any sign of movement. "We're going to stick together. I'm not really a fan of splitting up, there's safety in numbers.

"We're going to go to the room where the man was killed. There, we will find a teleport. If I can fix it- Which I probably can, being a genius and all- We can lure them back through it. Then, I'll cut off the signal so they can't get back through it. 'Kay?" He looked at Shawn and Gus, eyebrows raised, silently daring them to contradict.

"Okay." Shawn answered.

"Brilliant. Let's go."

They found their way to the room, all-the-while looking over their shoulders and silently wondering where the beasts were.

The Doctor strode into the room first, checking that the room was clear like a cop would do, only he was using his Sonic Screwdriver instead of a gun, as if the small device would actually affect the creatures in any way.

He lowered his Sonic Screwdriver and ran over to the machine. Assuming that meant the coast was clear, Shawn, Gus, and Rose came into the room.

The Doctor crouched down next to the machine, and a faint whirring was heard as held his Sonic Screwdriver up to the metal.

Gus, rather interested, walked over to inspect the machine that supposedly came from another planet.

"We aren't there any Screws?" Gus asked. "Is their technology so advanced they don't ever need them?"

The Doctor shook his head as he pulled the cover off. "Actually, they just never thought of screws. They have nails- kinda, but no screws. This is held together with a special kind of material that reacts to any sonic device. Like my Sonic Screwdriver."

"Kind of ironic that it's a screwdriver, then." Shawn joked.

The Doctor laughed. "Can you do me a favor? Stand watch outside the door please." He asked.

"Sure." Shawn said. He had to drag Gus away from the interesting machine. The aliens had apparently never thought of wires, either, and a strange series of connected circles- like a necklace- ran through the inside.

As they stood outside the room, Shawn noticed a peculiar gleam on the waxed floors.

Looking closer, he saw footprints, scuffed in a strange way. Whoever made them had been running.

Back arched as he stared at the ground, Shawn slowly followed the footprints.

"Shawn!" Gus hissed, following him. "What're you doing?"

"I found footprints! They're leading toward the stairs!" Shawn answered after a minute.

Gus glanced back at the room they were supposed to be guarding and followed Shawn.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor whirred his Sonic Screwdriver at the funny substitute for wires, and a thin tendril of smoke came out.

"They were right, it is fried. I bet most of the smoke came out when they popped it open a few days ago."

"How'd they get it open?" Rose asked, crouching down text to him. "It's not like they 'ave a Sonic Screwdriver."

The Doctor held up the metal cover and pointed to several small dents at the top, easy to miss with all the other dents in the banged up machine. "They have got a normal Screwdriver, though."

Pushing the beaded metal wire-substitutes out of the way, he stuck his head into the machine.

Rose heard a *Bzt* sound followed by a yelp of pain from the Doctor, a thump as his head collided with the top of the inside of the metal, and another shout of pain as he hit his head.

"Are you all right?" Rose asked worriedly, sliding closer to the Doctor and laying a hand on his back.

"Fine." Came the echoed reply. "I shocked myself."

The whirring sound of the Sonic Screwdriver echoed about next, followed by a generator type sound as the machine came to life.

"YES!" The Doctor shouted in triumph, bring his head, arms, and shoulders out of the machine to give Rose a hug of joy.

He looked up from the hug to find two large, grey beasts waiting at the door.

"Rose." He whispered, pulling away from the hug as he gestured toward the Cometrants.

"Bloody-... They ditched us!" Rose said indignantly as she slowly got up.

The creatures came into the room, their tails swishing back and forth in anticipation for their next meal.

Shawn ran up the stairs, closely followed by Gus. Six floors later, he found a door leading to the roof.

Swinging open the doors, he found a skeleton.

Shawn figured the victim must have been trying to escape the beasts so he ran upstairs. It was a good idea, as the tricky steps appeared to have slowed down the beasts enough that he managed to get to the roof before running out of options.

"Dude. I think we found professor Iden."

Gus, was too busy trying not to throw up to answer.


	11. Chapter 11

Shawn jogged down the stairs as fast as he could. Now that his search was done, he felt kind of guilty for leaving Rose and the Doctor without a guard.  
"Let's- see if- Doc- found any- thing." Shawn panted when they got back to the correct floor.

A scream and a crash was heard from the room where the Doctor and Rose were.

Shawn sprinted toward the room, leaving a still fairly winded Gus to follow.

Running into the room, Shawn found the Doctor lying unconscious under the same shelf that had fallen when the first victim, Jonathon Marks, was killed. One beast was attempting to get at him while the other was ready to attack Rose, who was brandishing a stool in the corner.

Shawn whistled loudly, and the two beasts, who had been too distracted by easy prey to care about them turned to Shawn and Gus with a snarl.

Shawn whistled again and they turned away from the Doctor and Rose and began to slink toward Shawn and Gus.

A quiet groan was heard beneath the cart as the Doctor woke up.

Rose ran over to him and lifted the shelf up enough for him to slide out. She gave him a quick hug when he got up, thankful that he was okay.

"Cheers." He muttered in thanks.

Rubbing his head, he looked over at Shawn and Gus.

A crash was heard as Shawn flipped over the table in front of him. The Cometrants backed up a couple feet in surprise.

With no time to waste, the Doctor ran over to the Teleport machine and fiddled with some of the buttons on the side.

"I just need to set the co-ordinates back to its partner machine..." The Doctor mumbled.

A pink glow and a soft hum came from the machine as it powered up.

The Doctor whistled and clapped to get the beasts' attention, but they kept their focus on Shawn and Gus, who they were about to leap onto.

The Doctor Fiddled with his Sonic Screwdriver and held it up. There was no audible sound in place of the usual whir, but the Cometrants must have heard something because the cringed and angrily pelted toward the Doctor, the looks on their faces suggesting they were going to rip him to shreds to stop the noise.

They ran through the teleporter and disappeared.

The Doctor changed the settings again and sonic-ed the machine so it sparked. A loud crack sounded from the machine, and smoke poured from it.

"Well." The Doctor said, waving smoke from his face. "It's definitely broken now."


	12. Chapter 12

"Thanks for the help." The Doctor said, giving Shawn and Gus a hug.

"Anytime, Doc." Shawn answered, smirking.

"_Doctor._ I was a bit mad that you swanned of, but you followed through in the end. And to show our thanks, we're going to show you something really cool."

Once they got to the Psych office, he led them to a large blue box sitting behind a tree about a block away.

The box had doors, a lamp on top, and a sign on it reading,

'**Police **public call** Box'.**

The Doctor pulled a key from around his neck and turned the lock in the door.

Swinging the doors open, he gestured inside.

Shawn walked in, immediately stepping back out.

Inside of the not-that-large box was a _huge _room. In the center of the room was a strange control panel like you might see on Star-Trek. Coral-like beams supported the round ceiling, which, like the walls, was covered in hexagon shaped lights.

He circled around the blue box, looking for any clue to how the giant room could fit inside it.

"It- It's _bigger on the inside._" Gus said, amazed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." The Doctor quipped.

"So..." Shawn said, trying to think it through. "If Gus stood behind the box and I ran in, I'd have to go _all the way_ to the end before we'd be close?"

"It makes less sense the more you think about it." Rose said. "Believe me."

Shawn nodded, momentarily pushing the thought from his head and marveling at the strangeness of it.

"Why is it blue and called Police In The Box?" Shawn asked suddenly.

"...Police _public call _Box." The Doctor corrected. "It's a telephone booth from the 1950's. Camouflage."

"Camouflage? It's blue and weird!"

"Yes, but humans are funny. You stick a weird blue box on a street corner, and they just walk past it." The Doctor pointed out. "It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It travels anywhere in time and space."

Shawn nodded, finding nothing to say for the first time in his life.

There was a funny silence for a moment.

"We should be off, now." The Doctor said. "Allons-y, Rose Tyler."

"Do you think you'll ever come back?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe." The Doctor answered, but Shawn could tell he was lying. Anywhere in time and space? There was no way he was coming back to Santa Barbara. At least, not in the near future.

Shawn and Gus watched silently as the blue box faded from view, the indescribable sound of its loud engines echoing through time and space as it left.


End file.
